greeting_from_hellfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CHWILA SPOKOJU - Czas na relaks!
Drużyna specjalna w komplecie wraca do miasta Unbeaten. W trakcie lotu widać, że wszyscy są przemęczeni i ranni. * Kata: Zabiłeś go? * Zaako: Nie, czemu? Śpi chłopak jak zabity! * Bar: Hmmm... więc o co walczyliście? skoro obaj żyjecie. * Zaako: On ma powód by mnie zabić, zaś ja nie mam żadnych argumentów. Jednak jeszcze wiele musi się nauczyć. Maces zaczyna chrapać i mówić przez sen. * Maces: Potwór! Potwór! * Zaako: Hehe... Trochę przesadziłem! * Kata: Trochę? Drużyna bezpiecznie ląduje, po czym składa raport Edgarowi. Kryjówka Zwiadowców: * Edgar: Brawo! Przez takie wyczyny Zwiadowcy mają rozgłos po całym świecie! * Garry: Przejdź do rzeczy Edgarze. * Edgar: A no tak! Mam dla was propozycje na relaks. * Zaako: Relaks? Przecież w każdej chwili mogą nas zaatakować! Pamiętaj o tym, że Zabójcza pięść, Batt i Max są na poważnej misji, z której mogą już nawet nie wrócić! * Edgar: Wszystko mam pod kontrolą, a poza tym musisz się dziś zjawić na spotkanie dowódców kontynentu. * Zaako: Pod kontrolą? Widziałeś świat zza murów Unbeaten? Nie chce doprowadzić do takiego stanu miasto, które mi powierzono. Wściekły Zaako wychodzi z kryjówki. * Edgar: Weźcie go siłą na urlop, bo jest zbyt spięty. '' * '''Kata:' Zaako ma racje! Nie możemy próżnować, a zresztą wiem na co stać Generals. * Edgar: Podczas waszej misji zawarłem sojusz z gildią Kamikadze, a do tego Zabójcza Krew zrobił porządne zwiady. Także jeden dzień wolnego nikomu nie zaszkodzi, a wam się przyda. * Edgar: No i Bractwo Starszych Panów wraz z piratami Anchor przybyli nas wesprzeć! * Bar: Brzmi ciekawie! Wezmę tych sztywniaków i ruszamy w drogę! * Edgar: Macie tu szczegóły, a na miejscu czekają na was nowi rekruci! Godzinę później dochodzi do zebrania wodzów kontynentu w pałacu Unbeaten. Pałac Unbeaten: Widać najważniejsze głowy państwa siedzących przy okrągłym stole. * Zaako: Dziękuję za przybycie, więc na samym początku chciałbym zachęcić was, nas do wspólnego działania. * Wódz(1): Wspólne działania? Jesteś zbyt młody, żeby zrozumieć powagę sytuacji! Na sali zapada śmiech. * Zaako: T''ak! Jestem młody, ale przeżyłem więcej niż wy razem w kupę wzięci. Zamiast działać wolicie wysłać młodzież do walki... Siedzicie i narzekacie, a może zamiast tego wyjdziecie ze swoją inicjatywą? Jako sojusznicy musimy razem działać!'' * Wódz(2) (Soryn): Moje miasto zostało obrócone w popiół, i gdzie byli moi sojusznicy? No gdzie? Pisałem, prosiłem i co? * Wódz(3): Sorynie dobre pytanie! Może zapytamy szanownego Zaako? I Co teraz mają zrobić? * Zaako: Zapraszam do Unbeaten! Znajdę dla was pracę i lokum. * Edgar: Zaako to jest lekkomyślne! Gdzie ich pomieścimy? * Zaako: Mamy schron w jaskini, a tam jest dość miejsca na zrobienie osiedla. Silnych mężczyzn włączę do jednostki, a dla reszty mam dużo zajęć! * Wódz(1): Jedna sprawa niby załatwiona, a co z resztą? Mamy czekać aż zdmuchną nas z powierzchni? * Wódz(4): A może by tak wynająć bractwo Szafot? * Zaako: Tak, a później będziemy mieli na głowie resztę państw... * Wódz(4): ''Masz lepszy pomysł?'' * Zaako: Jak ustalimy ich położenie to Zwiadowcy podejmą wyzwanie! Na sali ponownie zapada śmiech z pomysłu Zaako. * Zaako: Drwijcie ze mnie, a jak zmiażdżymy Generals to będziecie na kolanach zwracać honor. Oburzony Zaako wychodzi z sali, a zaraz za nim wybiega Soryn. * Zaako: Czego? * Soryn: Jeżeli dalej aktualne to przyjmuję propozycję. Później Zaako wchodzi do swojej łaźni, gdzie czeka na niego relaksująca się Mees. * Mees: I jak było na zebraniu? * Zaako: Jak zwykle... Drwili ze mnie chuje zajebane... * Mees: Jesteś zbyt spięty. Naga Mees przytula wściekłego Zaako. * Mees: Słyszałam o pomyśle Edgara. Przyda Ci się relaks! * Zaako: Myślisz? * Mees: Pewnie! * Zaako: Jak mam odpoczywać ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili mogą nas zaatakować? A my nie jesteśmy na to gotowi... * Mees: Nie bądź w gorącej wodzie kąpany! * Zaako: A gdzie niby jestem? * Mees: Hihi... Trochę nie na miejscu, ale pomyśl sam! Wykonujecie misje za misją i musicie chwile odpocząć, więc jeden dzień wam nie zaszkodzi. * Zaako: W sumie masz racje. Chwile później drużyna specjalna rusza na wyspę, gdzie mają zorganizowany relaks. W trakcie lotu na Assko: * Kata: Tam czekają na nas nowi członkowie. * Maces: Nowi? * Kata: No sama jestem ciekaw! * Bar: Zaako! Nie bądź taki spięty! * Zaako: Coś często to słyszę... Drużyna ląduje na plaży, gdzie czeka na nich umięśniony mężczyzna. Wypoczynkowa wyspa SPA: * Mężczyzna: Witam elitę Zwiadowców! Nazywam się Kotres, miło was poznać. (Kotres - Bardzo umięśniony, wysoki mężczyzna o rudych, krótkich włosach w kąpielowych spodenkach.) * Kata: Sam tu jesteś? * Kotres: Nie, nie! Severax poszedł sprawdzić czy Mola znalazła już bikini. * Zaako: Oby nie znalazła... * Maces: Czyli w 3 dołączyliście do gildii? * Kotres: Tak się złożyło. Dobra! Porozmawiamy jak się przebierzecie. Kotres zaprowadza Drużynę do przebieralni, z której dochodzą krzyki i odgłosy walki. * Mola: GDZIE JEST MÓJ STANIK? * Severax: A SKĄD JA MAM TO WIEDZIEĆ? ... * Severax: PRZESTAŃ MNIE BIĆ! TY WARIATKO! AAAAaaa... . * Maces: Napięta sytuacja... * Kata: Oni tak zawsze? * Kotres: Póki co często się zdarza... Z budynku wychodzi rozwścieczona Mol. * Mol: Co za idiota! Znowu zgubił mój bagaż... Oj! Nie zauważyłam was. Witam, jestem Mol! (Mol - Piękna, kształtna kobieta o ciemnych, długich włosach, zielonych oczach.) Wszyscy zebrani są w szoku, a męska część zaczerwieniona. * Kata: Ci faceci... A ty droga Mol prawdopodobnie zapomniałaś stanika... Nagle wybiega Severax i zasłania półnagie ciało Mol swoim ogromnym, szerokim mieczem dwuręcznym. * Severax: Mol ale wiocha! Cześć wam, nazywam się Severax. (Severax - Wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o blond, krótkich włosach, oczy koloru niebieskiego.) Zaako przygląda się mieczu Severaxa. * Kata: Chodź Mol pomogę Ci coś poszukać, bo nie możesz tak biegać przy tych zboczeńcach... Kata i Mol wchodzą do przebieralni. * Severax: A wy widzę gotowi, więc chodźmy już powoli do SPA! * Bar: SPA brzmi świetnie, a mają tam alkohol? * Severax: Dla każdego coś dobrego! Jesteśmy świetnie przygotowani na naszą misje. * Maces: Misja? * Kotres: Tak, nasza misja to wasz relaks. Mężczyźni wchodzą do budynku, który w środku jest bardzo ekskluzywny. * Severax: Musicie zastąpić kąpielówki tymi zacnymi majteczkami. * Zaako: CO? Co to jest? Ja mam to ubrać? * Maces: To są stringi? * Severax: To nie są byle jakie stringi! To są męskie stringi! Po przebraniu bielizny Maces i Zaako wchodzą do błotnej kąpieli, później pod prysznic i na koniec do sali masażu. Wchodzą do różnych sal, gdzie czeka ich nastrojowa muzyka i masaż przy świecach. Oboje leżą na brzuchu i czekają na osobę od masażu. Sala nr 1: * Kobiecy głos: Rozluźnij się i zamknij oczy. * Maces: No dobrze... * Kobiecy głos: Jakie pośladeczki! * Maces: Proszę! Zostaw to dla siebie... Kobieta masuje każdy skrawek ciała Macesa. * Maces: Adel czy to Ty?!? * Adel: Skąd poznałeś? * Maces: No kilka razy mnie podrapałaś, a do tego tylko ty jesteś zdolna do takiego obmacywania... * Adel: Ups... Hihi... Sala nr 2: * Kobiecy głos: Odpręż się, bo jesteś zbyt spięty! * Zaako: Postaram się... Kobieta masuje Zaako. * Zaako: Mees Ty to wiesz jak mnie zadowolić! * Mees: To miała być niespodzianka! Jak się domyśliłeś, że to ja? * Zaako: Po pierwsze powiedziałaś, że jestem spięty, a dziś już mi to mowiłaś; Po drugie ocierałaś mnie piersiami, a tylko ty masz tak obfity biust; Po trzecie już nie raz robiłaś mi masaż przypominający ten... Mam dalej wymieniać? * Mees: No w sumie... Sala nr 3: Do sali przybiega spóźniona Kata. * Kata: Przepraszam za spóźnienie! O Sue! Co tu robisz? * Sue: Pomagam wam odpocząć! Hihi... Połóż się! Sue zaczyna obmacywać piersi Katy. * Kata: Sue? Co ty wprawiasz... * Sue: Bawię się twoimi wisienkami. Po masażu wszyscy zebrani wracają na plaże. * Zaako: Bar! Gdzie zwiałeś?!? * Bar: Zaopiekowałem się barkiem. * Maces: Nic nowego... Plaża: Maces, Adel, Bar, Sue i Kotres vs Zaako, Mees, Kata, Mol i Severax - mecz plażowej siatkówki. Po dłuższej rozgrywce mecz zostaje nierozstrzygnięty, gdyż Zaako przy serwisie spala piłkę oraz siatkę. Następnie wygłupy w morzu, a później wyżerka. Słońce zachodzi, więc Zaako rozpala ognisko. Wszyscy zebrani wokół ogniska opowiadają dziwne i przerażające historie. * Severax: Zaako! Czemu się dziwnie przyglądałeś memu mieczu? * Zaako: To jest miecz mojego dawnego przyjaciela... Więc nie żyje lub go podwędziłeś! * Severax: Nic z tych rzeczy! * Zaako: Nie wierzę, aby Raigas oddał swoje oczko w głowie komuś... * Severax: Zacznijmy od początku mojej wędrówki! * Maces: Zapowiada się ciekawie... * Severax: {Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi podróżowałem po świecie wraz z Bogami. Podczas pewnej z wypraw byłem na skraju śmierci, a do tego wpadłem w czarną dziurę, którą wywołał Loki. Obudziłem się w górach, akurat padał śnieg... Moje rany były bardzo poważne - Czułem śmierć, a właściwie to nic nie czułem. Nagle otworzyłem oczy - Znajdowałem się w chacie przy kominku, a rany były opatrzony przez dziwną postać w masce - Raigas. Po długiej rehabilitacji wróciłem do zdrowia, jednak spokoju nie dawała mi jedna rzecz - Mój miecz! Przeszukałem całe góry, jednak ani śladu... Pewnie zgubiłem go podczas walki z Lokim. Raigas zrobił mi nowy miecz, wtedy stał się moim mentorem. Trenowaliśmy dniami i nocami, a moje umiejętności wzrastały. Pewnej wichury chatę zaatakowali Mistrzowie Broni - Było ich wielu, a każdy władał potężną bronią, więc uciekliśmy. Myśląc, że jesteśmy bezpieczni odpoczywaliśmy w jaskini, jednak tam czekał na nas jeden z nich - Mistrz Miecza Dwuręcznego. Doszło do starcia między Raigasem, a tym ziomkiem. Walczyli jak równy z równym, lecz przeciwnik wytrącił miecz Raigasowi, który podniosłem i przez przypadek go aktywowałem. Natychmiast go odrzuciłem mentorowi... widziałem jak miecz niszczy jego ciało, ale za to jego umiejętności wzrosły. Raigas zabił swojego przeciwnika, a trofeum był Heroiczny miecz, który był przepustką do gildii Mistrzów Broni. Wtedy oddał mi swój miecz mówiąc, że jestem godzien nosić owy miecz, ponieważ potrafię go aktywować. I słuch o nim zaginął...} * Mees: podróżowałeś z Bogami? * Maces: Próbowałeś odnaleźć przyjaciół? * Severax: Tak poznałem wielu Bogów, ale to strasznie długa historia. Tak, próbowałem odszukać przyjaciół, jednak mam wrażenie, że ta czarna dziura to portal do innego świata czy krainy... * Zaako: Czyli Ty także władasz ogniem? * Severax: Tak, Raigas wspominał, że mam Ciebie odszukać, gdyż dobrze znasz ten miecz. * Zaako: Hehe... Zawsze mu go aktywowałem! Po głębokim wyznaniach drużyna po nocy spędzonej na plaży wraca do Unbeaten. Wszyscy się rozchodzą. Zawstydzony Maces ma pytanie do Zaako, ale nie wie jak do tego podejść, więc idzie za nim. Po chwili Zaako się orientuje, że Maces ma jakiś interes. * Zaako: Maciesie! Co Cię gnębi? * Maces: Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć... * Zaako: Wal śmiało! * Maces: Pamiętasz naszą walke? Ja... * Zaako: Jak będzie gotów to możemy się jeszcze potłuc... hehe... * Maces: Nie o to chodzi! Jestem ciekaw, dlaczego mnie oszczędziłeś? * Zaako: Nie chcę krzywdzić swoich przyjaciół! '' * '''Maces:' Przyjaciół? Ja? * Zaako: Wiem, że masz do mnie urazę, ale Ja spostrzegam Cię jako przyjaciela! * Maces: A co dla Ciebie oznacza przyjaciel? * Zaako: Chodź ze mną, pokaże Ci! Zaako zaprowadza Macesa do swojego pałacu. Wchodzą do pomieszczenia przeznaczonego dla zwierząt - Ogromna hala. Zaako podchodzi na środek hali. * Zaako: Witajcie! Na ramię Zaako zasiada jastrząb, a do nogi tuli się pies. * Zaako: Moi wierni przyjaciele! na ramieniu siedzi Bodek, a przy nodze siedzi Max. Ci dwaj i Assko oddaliby wszystko za mnie tak ja wszystko za nich. To jest moja odpowiedź na twoje pytanie! Maces wychodzi z budynku i zmierza w stronę rynku, a w międzyczasie mówi sam do siebie. * Maces: Czemu życie jest takie pojebane? Jest moim wrogiem czy w końcu przyjacielem? Sam już nie wiem... Pragnę go zabić, ale oddałbym życie za niego. To jest strasznie skomplikowane!